


Cabin Fever

by MisfitLoner101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Deals, Dean's broken leg, Dubious Consent, Hand Job, Incest, Rufus' Cabin, Sam just wants to sleep, Sometime during Season 7, Wincest - Freeform, implied hallucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitLoner101/pseuds/MisfitLoner101





	Cabin Fever

*** * ***

Dean wets his lips slowly, glancing around, and putting the TV on mute, listening intently for a long moment. Bobby was gone. Sam was gone. He could hear the rain coming down hard outside but otherwise, it was quiet. Dean bit his lip, slowly reaching down under the blanket that was thrown over his lap and into his pants. It’s been so fucking long since he’s gotten off. The cast on his leg still needed several weeks to come off and he’s been stuck on this fucking couch forever with two other guys— his own brother and his surrogate father— in the room, and now, finally, he’s alone. Perfect time to help himself to a little ‘me-time’.

He undid his pants and pushes them down his hips, then his boxers. He thinks it would go smoother with lube but he’ll deal. He licks his palm before slowly touching himself. The moan that comes out of his mouth sounds loud, but at least it sounds manly.

His pace was slow, leisure, he doesn’t want to blow too soon but he also can’t go to slow. Soon he’s twisting his wrist and gathering pre-come which slicks the way and he can go faster. He glides the tips of his fingers on the underside and moans. His hips jerk up and he does it again, before returning to slide his hand up and down. Every now and again going back to touching the underneath of his shaft or the slit of his dick. Bringing himself closer and closer toward the edge.

He didn’t hear the Impala’s familiar rumble over the sound of pelting rain and he didn’t hear the front door open until Sam’s voice scoffed in the doorway, “Seriously, Dean.”

Dean whipped his head up, “Sam!” He grabbed the blanket from off the floor and throws it over his exposed skin. Maybe they did live in each other’s pocket but they both still have their dignity. “W-when…” he cleared his voice, “Hey, um—”

Sam rolled his eyes and took the bags of food to the kitchen. Dean sat stiffly as he listens to Sam put away the groceries.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck, go down, go down! _ Dean cursed, how has his erection not flagged. His fucking  _ kid brother _ was right the fuck there!

“Are you just gonna putter around. Either get over here and help or get the fuck out, Sam,” Dean growled. He hears his brother huff and it looks like Sam is leaving but then he comes around the couch, pushing his sleeves up. He yanks the blanket away and sinks to his knees. “What the hell are you doing?!” Dean hisses grabbing blindly for the blanket with one hand as the other pushes Sam’s away, as Sam grabs his dick in a loose grip and starts pulling. Sam gives him a face, “What does it look like? I’m helping, I’m not leaving, it’s fucking pouring.” Then Sam lowers his voice to almost a whisper, “Plus, Lucifer says if I help you he’d leave me alone for an hour.” 

“What—” Dean grunts then whines as Sam grips him harder and fists him fast, way to fucking suddenly. “Fuck.”

Dean’s hips jerk and he grunts as his leg aches. Sam seems to realize and pulls away, “Here, turn a little, rest your leg on the coffee table, while you set the other on the floor.”

“This is not— fuck, this is so wrong—” Dean whines.

“Shut up and do it, Dean,” Sam hisses and helps Dean maneuver his casted leg onto the table. Sam placed a hand on Dean’s good leg’s thigh and pushed so that he was wide open. Sam pauses as if he’s listening to something, someone, his eyes move to the air above the couch before settling back on Dean’s still stiff cock. He huffs in annoyance then leans down and swallows Dean to the root. Dean shouts and bucks his hips up. Sam quickly grabs Dean's hips and pushes him onto the couch and pulls off his dick with a pop. “Hold still,” he hisses, “you’re gonna hurt your leg even more.”

Dean was gonna argue, of course, he was gonna argue. This  _ is _ his little brother. But he only manages a whine as Sam sinks back down on his weeping dick. Sam takes him deep, cheeks hollowing out, and his tongue moving up and down Dean’s shaft as he sucks. “Fuck, fuck!” Dean arched but Sam’s hands are pressing him back. Dean slowly loosens the white-knuckled grip he has on the cushion and tangles his fingers into Sam’s hair.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _ If he can’t pump his hips then Sam’s head is going to bob. Dean grips Sam’s hair and pulls slowly, Sam follows until only the tip of his cock is in Sam’s mouth, then Dean pushes his head down just as slowly. “Christ! Fuck, S-Sam!” Dean moans tipping his head back against the cushions.

He continues those actions until he’s set a brutal pace, but Sam follows it willingly, smoothly, like it’s not his first time he’s sucked a guy off. He humming and moaning to create vibrations as Dean’s uses his mouth. “S-Sam, ‘m close…” Dean warns, and Sam reaches up to cup Dean’s balls, rolling them in his palm, his other hand skims the perineum, and his tongue flicks the underneath of his dick, and Dean loses it. “Fuck! SAMMY!” he screams, coming down Sam’s throat. Sam’s swallowing around him as Dean whines, biting down on his lower lip.

Dean is still panting and gasping when Sam finally pulls off, licking the come off his lips as he looks around the cabin. He sighs contently and stands up, Dean catches sight of Sam's own erection but he heads around the couch. “W-where are you going?” Dean says, almost a whisper. He so fucked out; eyes glazed and skin flushed, and Sam stares at him for a moment then turns back around. “A fucking nap, I got two hours and I’m not wasting them.”


End file.
